cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
007 (CS)
Great Britain (real name unknown, nickname truncated to "G.B." in the English dub), designated "007", is one of the nine protagonists of the anime, Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Once a popular and beloved actor in his time, he was disgraced and developed a drinking problem prior to getting picked up by Black Ghost's men. Great Britain has the ability to reshape his own cellular structure by pressing his belly button, allowing him to take on the form of anything he wishes. Appearance Great Britain is a tall, bald man with large eyes and small black pupils, a hawk-like cartoon nose, a long mouth stretching across his face, and a somewhat gangling physique. In his younger days, he used to have short blond hair. He usually wears a red, double breasted military uniform worn by the 00 Cyborgs, with padded shoulders and black arm bands just beneath them. He also wears a black belt with a holster for his weapon (a gun with three shooting modes), and knee-high black boots. When using his powers, his appearance will vary, from him being able to turn into anything from mouse, a bird, or even blend into the environment around him. When he is in populated areas, Great Britain's civilian outfit usually consists of a light olive-green collared shirt with a red tie and dark green slacks. Personality Always jolly and goodhearted, Great Britain serves as the source of comedy for the 00 cyborgs, always quick to make jokes to lighten up a depressing situation. While coming off as flaky at times, he is loyal to his teammates and willing to protect his friends when needed. He shares a love-hate relationship with Chang Changku and often pokes fun at him. While the two bicker with each other on numerous occasions, Great Britain actually respects Chang and trusts him deeply. Great Britain holds an honorable and affectionate side towards beautiful women - one example is Cyborg 0012. After meeting her, he falls deeply in love with her. Even though she turns out to be on Black Ghost's side, Great Britain is willing to risk his life to save her. Deep down, Great Britain holds great regrets over the mistakes he made in the past. He feels particularly guilty over abandoning his girlfriend Sophie when he became famous, something that stuck with him for a long time until he meets her daughter Rosa, who lets him atone for his bad choices by allowing him to play in "Mists of London", which he and Sophie had originally planned to do. Great Britain is also a struggling alcoholic. Though he hasn't been shown actually doing so during his time with the 00 cyborgs, he lapsed into this habit again twice, in "London Fogs" and in the OVA "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR"; this implies that Great Britain's alcoholism is, while under greater control, is still a recurring habit. Great Britain has some philosophical tendencies. Because of his experience as an actor, he would sometimes quote various works, such as Shakespeare, and apply such references to every day life. History ''Early Life'' Great Britain originated in England as a small-time actor living with his then-girlfriend Sophie. They were originally going to perform their play, "Mists of London", but then Great Britain's talents caught the attention of a professional acting company and offered a position to him. On behest of Sophie, Great Britain took the offer and soon became one of the most popular actors in England. However he let the fame get to his head and abandoned Sophie, and when he was eventually disgraced, Great Britain was too ashamed to make amends with her and drowned his sorrows with alcohol. After getting himself thrown out of one of the local bars, he was captured by Black Ghost agents and later turned into a cyborg gifted with shapeshifting abilities. He was considered a part of the second generation cyborgs because he was remodeled 40 years after the first generation (which consisted of Jet Link, Francoise Arnoul, Ivan Whisky, and Albert Heinrich). Abilities Great Britain's primary ability enables him to transform into a variety of things, such as inanimate objects, people, and animals. He can perform this technique by pressing his belly button, which contains an installed mechanism that reshapes his cellular structure. This allows him to take on the appearance of anything he desires, and makes him useful in situations where stealth is required or when he wants to get information by his enemies unnoticed. He can even use these shapeshifting abilities to, on occasion, adjust his own body proportions in order to transform into a gigantic version of himself. However, he can still retain injury while still transformed. In "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR", Great Britain's abilities were upgraded to where he turns into an astral spirit whenever his belly button is pressed, allowing him to possess and control another being. Gallery File:Cyborg_007-Model_Sheet.png|007's Model Sheet File:Cyborg_007-Model_Sheet2.png|007 (G.B.) in his regular clothes File:Cyborg_007-Model_Sheet3.png|007 (G.B.) in his clothes from Episodes 3-4 File:Cyborg_007-Model_Sheet4.png|Young G.B. File:Cyborg_007-Model_Sheet5.png|007 (G.B.) in a trench coat. Trivia *Michael Sorich, Great Britain's voice actor in the English dub of the Cyborg 009 2001 anime, was also the director of the English ADR (Automated Dialogue Replacement/Additional Dialogue Recording) Direction, leaving him responsible to direct the other actors with their lines. * Great Britain's designated number, "007", is a reference to James Bond and the films based off of him, especially the 2012 film "Skyfall". Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters